Tiempo: poderoso y peligroso a la vez
by Ramib89
Summary: UA. Luego de la guerra Harry siente que las pérdidas fueron demasiadas e intentará que todo sea de otra manera, sin saber que jugar con el tiempo trae consecuencias inesperadas.
1. Cambios

Harry se encontraba subiendo por una montaña, el camino era traicionero y resbaladizo, y la tormenta sólo empeoraba las cosas. Pero aún así no iba a rendirse, había llegado tan lejos y no pensaba dar marcha atrás, no cuando tenía la meta tan cerca. Pocos magos se habrían arriesgado yendo a ese lugar, sólo se podía aparecerse al inicio del camino pero los senderos y la cima tenian fuertes protecciones que evitaban cualquier hechizo de aparición y Harry suponía que si convocaba su escoba también sería inútil.  
Luego de varias horas de escaladas y pequeñas paradas para comer y beber, logró llegar a su objetivo, cuando entró a la cueva creyó que su investigación había sido en balde ya que no había indicios de que alguien haya estado allí nunca. Pero ya había aprendido que las apariencias engañan y luego de concentrarse y utilizar su magia, el interior cambió completamente. Seguía siendo el interior de la cueva pero con adornos y modificaciones como la sala de un palacio, en el medio se encontraba una figura sentado en lo que parecía un trono -Por un momento creí que no lo lograrías- dijo el hombre-

-No soy de los que se rinden con facilidad. He estudiado todos los libros de magia antigua, todas las leyendas y teorías acerca del tiempo-

-Sí, conozco tu historia Harry Potter. En realidad conozco la historia de todos, no puedo evitarlo-

-Entonces sabes por que estoy aquí. Solo tú tienes el poder de otorgarme aquello que quiero. Los giratiempos sólo permite retroceder algunas horas, un día como mucho. Yo necesito ir más lejos-

-Muchos han venido por la misma razón que tú, todos tenían su propia historia que contar, la cual deseaban cambiar. Historias interesantes e igual de trágicas-

-Si no lo fueran no hubieran tenido que venir aquí para cambiar su pasado-

-¿También quieres cambiar tu pasado Harry Potter? Hacer que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para tí, mejores-

-No es sólo para mí, si logro llegar al momento exacto podría cambiarlo todo. No sólo mi pasado, sino el de cientos, incluso miles. Podría darles a todos la oportunidad que no tuvieron-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo? ¿Que podrías cargar con esa responsabilidad?-

-Yo...no lo sé. Pero debo intentarlo, nunca quise ser el que cargara con el peso del mundo. Pero lo hice, en más de una ocasión, creo poder hacerlo una vez más-

-¿Y si no lo logras? ¿Y si el resultado no es el que esperabas?-

-Cualquier cambio que haga será mucho mejor que lo quedó luego de la guerra. Haré lo que me pidas a cambio-

-¿Crees que necesito algo? He vivido durante milenios, he visto cosas con los que algunos sueñan y he aprendido más en un año de lo que tú aprenderías en una vida-

-No fue mi intención ofenderlo, sólo quería mostrarle que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por su ayuda-

-Lo sé. Te ayudaré, todos tenemos un pasatiempo. El mío es coleccionar historias y tengo curiosidad por cómo acabará la tuya. Te enviaré al momento del tiempo en que todo empezó, pero una pequeña advertencia, cuando estés allí la ubicación de este lugar será borrada de tu memoria, volverás a estar como al principio. Bueno, será un principio diferente en realidad-

-Acepto. Y agradezco sinceramente su ayuda- le dijo haciendo una reverencia. El anciano se acercó y le estrechó su mano. Luego de unos segundos Harry fue envuelto en unas luces y desapareció del lugar dejando a la figura solo -No te precipites en darme las gracias, al menos no todavía. Parece que tendrás que aprender de la forma difícil-

* * *

Harry apareció en medio de una calle, era de madrugada y llovía bastante fuerte. Pensó que había fracasado, pero cuando vio un enorme cartel despintado en un gran y viejo edificio con un cartel luminoso en forma de cruz se dio cuenta que estaba donde quería. Luego vio que una mujer iba corriendo debajo de la lluvia, parecía que se iba a desmayar en medio de la calle, hasta que un grupo de personas del edificio fueron a socorrerla. Se colocó su capa para hacerse invisible y se metió al edificio, luego de esperar unas horas vio a los doctores y enfermeras llevar a un bebé a la sala de maternidad con los otros niños.  
Cuando vio que dejaron al bebé con los otros recién nacidos se acercó para verlo de cerca, sacó su varita y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el niño abrió los ojos. Eran ojos normales, no había maldad alguna allí, sólo era un niño inocente, se maldijo a sí mismo por el sólo haber considerado esa idea -Yo no soy así, no soy un asesino- Envolvió al niño en una manta y lo sacó de allí antes de que volvieran las enfermeras.  
Una vez fuera de allí no sabía que hacer con la criatura, no podía quedarse con ella, no estaba capacitado para cuidar de un bebé y fue en ese entonces que una idea le vino a a cabeza, el lugar perfecto para que el niño estuviera a salvo, un lugar mágico, sencillo y humilde pero acogedor y con amor. Con un movimiento de su varita desapareció de allí y terminó en uno de sus lugares preferidos. Una casa torpemente diseñada y que era obvio que era sostenida con magia, asumió que a esa hora de la noche los dueños estarían durmiendo. Se acercó a la puerta y dejó al bebe envuelto en varias mantas para que no sufriera el frío, al lado del bebé dejó una bolsa con muchos galleons y una nota que decía:

 _Su nombre es Tom Riddle, por favor cuiden bien de él_  
 _y denle todo el amor que sus padres no pudieron darle  
Se los encargo profundamente_

Antes de irse del lugar se volteó hacia el bebé que dormía plácidamente e hizo una mueca -Intenta hacerlo bien esta vez Tom o vendré por tí-

* * *

Harry despertó en su cama, por un momento creyó que nada había cambiado hasta que vio donde estaba. No era la casa de sus padres ni la casa de los Dursley, era Grimmauld Place. Luego de ver bien el lugar se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba decorado como si fuera suyo, había afiches de Quidditch en las paredes, fotografías suyas de bebé y otras con sus padres, se estaba preguntando cuánto había cambiado el mundo por lo que había hecho hasta que sintió un ardor en el brazo, como si le quemara -¿Qué demonios..?- y cuando se arremangó vio un tatuaje en su brazo, no era la marca tenebrosa en forma de serpiente, sino una en forma de Fénix, sea como sea le molestó esa sensación y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Sirius.

-¿Todavía no estás listo? Sabes que al señor Dumbledore no le gusta que lo hagan esperar demasiado a no ser que tengas una buena razón-

-¡Sirius!- y Harry instintivamente corrió a abrazarlo, olvidando la situación en la que estaba, el adulto lo miro sorprendido por su reacción -¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Has estado bebiendo?-

-No, yo...me alegra de verte- respondió recuperando la compostura.

-También me da gusto verte, pero no es como si hayan pasado años sin vernos. Apenas anoche cenamos juntos-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien, date prisa y cámbiate, no quiero ser el último en llegar a la reunión de la Orden-

-S-sí dame un minuto- y cuando el adulto se fue Harry se quedó pensativo _"¿Cuanto habrán cambiado las cosas? ¿La Orden sigue peleando contra Voldemort? ¿Por qué mis padres no vinieron a despertarme?"_ se dijo a sí mismo y al momento una oleada de imágenes llegaron a su mente: Harry jugando con sus padres, tomando el tren a Hogwarts, Harry vistiendo una túnica de color verde con el emblema de una serpiente, derramando lágrimas en un funeral acompañado por Sirius. Las imágenes siguieron hasta que se cayó al piso y fue recuperando la consciencia -¡Dios Mío! ¿Qué he hecho?-

* * *

 **Holaaa, espero que les guste este fic, no será una historia muy larga. Es sobre Harry aprendiendo lo que sucede cuando intenta cambiar la historia. No olviden dejar reviews**


	2. Una nueva vida

Luego de haber sido inundado por varios recuerdos Harry recobró la compostura, y se cambió lo más deprisa que pudo. Bajó a la sala de reuniones donde habia un grupo de gente esperándolo. Algunas caras se le hicieron familiares como Tonks y Snape, otros eran personas que nunca había visto -Buenos días Harry, me alegra que hayas podido venir- le dijo el director quien esbozó una sonrisa al verlo.

-Perdón por haberme demorado tanto señor-

-Está bien, sé que a los jóvenes les cuesta arrancar. Además tengo entendido que anoche tuviste una gran pelea contra nuestros oponentes-

-Debieron haberlo visto- dijo un eufórico Sirius -La forma en cómo derrotó a esos traidores, un digno miembro de la casa Slytherin-

-Por favor Black, si sigues alabando al muchacho su arrogancia será más grande que cualquiera de los de mi casa-

-Me sorprendes Snape, siempre eres el primero en regalar puntos a los miembros de tu casa, mientras que a los demás les quitas puntos o castigas sólo por el hecho de no pertenecer a las serpientes-

-No estamos aquí para hablar del colegio ¿Alguna novedad?- dijo el director.

-Lupin nos aseguró que los hombres lobo se unirán a nuestra causa, desde que acabó con Greyback ninguno se atreve a desobedecerlo-

" _¿El profesor Lupin quitando una vida?"_ -pensó Harry quien no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-Aún nos queda debatir el tema acerca de los dementores Albus- dijo Tonks.

-Ya he dado mi opinión acerca de ese asunto Alastor. No quiero a esas criaturas de mi lado- respondió con seriedad.

-No tienes problemas en aliarte con las demás criaturas del mundo mágico-

-No tengo reparos con los vampiros, hombres lobos o gigantes. Si bien poseen una naturaleza un tanto salvaje aún conservan parte de su humanidad, algunos de ellos pueden sentir empatía, lealtad e incluso algo parecido al amor. Los dementores no son mas que bestias oscuras que sólo viven de la miseria ajena. Puedo pasar por alto a los que beben sangre, o necesitan carne fresca, pero alimentarse de almas...eso es algo que nunca toleraré-

-Como digas Albus, confiamos plenamente en tu criterio-

-¿Algo más?-

-No por el momento-

-Harry mejor ve a la sala, Draco te está esperando. Nosotros tenemos otros asuntos menores que discutir, te aburrirías mucho aquí-

-De acuerdo, nos veremos pronto-

* * *

Cuando Harry fue hacia la otra habitación vio al rubio leyendo un libro mientras comía un dulce -Veo que el gran Harry Potter decidió honrarme con su presencia- comentó haciendo una mueca.

-Estaba en una reunión de la Orden-

-Asuntos interesantes sin duda. A veces parece que esta guerra no se terminará nunca-

-Voldemort no se rinde fácilmente-

-¿Quien?-

-Ya sabes, el Señor de las tinieblas, el Innombrable-

-¿De que rayos estás hablando? ¿Bebiste Whisky de fuego en el desayuno?-

-Yo...nada olvida lo que dije ¿Qué me cuentas de nuevo?-intentando disimular.

-Bueno aparte de tener que soportar a mi madre pidiendo que salga con alguna de las hijas de los miembros de la alta sociedad, mi padre insiste en que la próxima vez que salgas de excursión contra muggles y traidores a la sangre te acompañe. Es bueno tener alguien que te cuide las espaldas-

-¿Excursión?-

-Si tienes razón, creo que la palabra más acertada sería "cacería" o en algunos casos podríamos decir "masacre" pero sería malo para nuestra imagen-

- _"¿Le he hecho daño a muggles y gente inocente?"_ -pensó y luego más imágenes volvieron hacia su cerebro, en varias de ellas se veía a sí mismo luchando contra varias personas e incluso acabando sin piedad con ellos.

-¿Oye te encuentras bien?-

-Si, eso creo. Debo tener jaqueca, iré a dar un paseo-

-¿Sin escolta a plena luz del día? Sí que eres osado, aunque algo de arrogancia también puede ser ¿Pero que más se puede esperar del niño estrella de Slytherin?-

-No importa lo que haga, todos sabemos que siempre serás el favorito del profesor Snape-

-Duro pero cierto- respondió sonriendo.

* * *

Harry iba caminando por las calles de Londres pensando en las cosas que había visto, tanto en su mente como en su estadía en Grimmauld Place ¿Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas? ¿Qué era de sus padres? ¿Dónde estaban Ron y Hermione? Y lo más importante ¿Contra quién estaban en guerra si nadie conocía la existencia de Voldemort? En ese momento fue sorprendido por varios encapuchados que lo rodearon y apuntaban con sus varitas -¡No muevas ni un músculo!-

-Más te vale hacer caso Potter. Somos más que tú, esta vez no están tus vasallos para ayudarte-

-Pueden intentarlo- y con un rápido movimiento de su varita empezó a luchar contra ellos. Aunque estaban bien entrenados Harry supo repeler sus ataques y contra atacar.

-¡Rápido! Antes de que sepan de nuestra presencia aquí- gritó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

-¿Ron?- preguntó sorprendido y a la vez confundido.

-Me sorprende que el gran Harry Potter sepa mi nombre. Supongo que no tiene sentido esconder mi rostro- y se quitó la máscara. Harry no podía creer lo que veía, no era el Ron Weasley que él conocía, llevaba el cabello largo atado en una coleta, se podían ver pequeñas cicatrices en el rostro y una mirada glacial que no había visto en los ojos de su amigo nunca.

-¿Que te sucedió?-

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Tú y tu maldita Orden fue lo que pasó-

-No, no puede ser. Yo nunca...- y en ese momento volvió a tener un flash de imágenes en su mente. Se vio a sí mismo empleando las maldiciones imperdonables contra varios oponentes, como Moody, Ron y otros tantos que conocía.

-¡Ahora! Aprovechen que bajó su guardia- gritó otro de ellos y empezaron a lanzarle maleficios de varias direcciones dejándolo en el suelo y desarmado.

-Es tu fin basura- exclamó el pelirrojo apuntándolo con su varita pero alguien le detuvo.

-De nada nos sirve matarlo ahora, puede sernos útil. Podríamos darnos información valiosa acerca de los planes de la Orden-

Ron pareció meditar acerca de lo que le dijo su compañero, guardó su varita en el bolsillo pero le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que sintió que le partió la nariz -Lo necesitamos vivo, no ileso- y retrocedió el paso para que uno de ellos lo aturdiera y perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

 **¿Cómo estan? De nuevo con otro capitulo, será una historia corta pero trataré de hacerla lo más interesante que pueda. No olviden dejar reviews**


	3. Realidad o Pesadilla

Harry estaba en una mazmorra, le habían quitado su varita y podía sentir las protecciones que había en todos los rincones, por lo que aún cuando pudiera hacer magia sin varita no podría desaparecer de allí. Estaba pensando en sus últimos recuerdos, aún le costaba aceptar el hecho de que en esta realidad él y Dumbledore eran los malos, pero aún no entendía en que momento la historia se había torcido tanto y no para bien.

En ese momento la puerta de su celda se abrió -Veo que has despertado, me ahorras el trabajo de tener que darte un golpe para que abras los ojos-

-Cálmate Ron- dijo una voz femenina -Estamos aquí para obtener respuestas. No para lastimarlo-

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-

-Probablemente de tantas veces que se burló de mi en el colegio por ser hija de muggles. Si no hubiera abandonado la escuela me habría lanzado el maleficio Cruciatus a la primera oportunidad-

-¿Yo hice eso?-

-¿Ahora te haces el tonto? No finjas con nosotros, sabemos todo lo que hiciste. Vamos a lo que importa, queremos saber los planes de la Orden ¿Cuáles son los próximos planes y estrategias?-

-No lo sé- dijo pero sólo recibió un golpe en el estómago por eso.

-¡Ron!-

-Esto es una guerra Herms, debemos hacer lo necesario para ganar- y le volvió a propinar otro golpe y lo tiró en el suelo.

-Esto no debería ser así. Las cosas debían ser de otra forma- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se recuperaba del dolor.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Cuantas veces me he dicho lo mismo cada noche, que no deberíamos pasar por esto, los amigos que perdimos, buena gente. Mientras basuras como tú y los tuyos siguen vivos. Todo por culpa de su fanatismo y su lema "por el bien de todos"-

Harry ya había oído eso antes -Esas son las palabras de Grindelwald-

-Veo que has estudiado historia. Si Grindelwald usaba eso como excusa para reclutar gente y causar daño a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, por lo visto Dumbledore siguió sus pasos luego de que lo derrotara hace años-

-¿Quiénes murieron durante esta guerra?-

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Tantas vidas han tomado que ya te olvidaste?- Y lo agarró de su túnica y empezó a golpearlo -Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria, mi hermano Bill, Neville Longbottom, la familia de Seamus Finnigan- por cada nombre recibía un golpe -Y lo peor que pudiste haber hecho: mi hermana Ginny- y le dio un último golpe antes de arrojarlo al suelo.

-¡Suficiente!- dijo una persona que había entrado a la celda. Se veía más cambiado, menos consumido, pero sobretodo, más humano. A pesar de eso, Harry reconocería ese rostro donde sea -Creo que ya has desahogado lo suficiente-

-Pero...-

-Sin peros, por cierto tu madre está en camino. Está muy preocupada y también enojada por tu pequeña aventura-

-Funcionó ¿No?-

-Si, demasiado bien diría yo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿No te pareció demasiado fácil? Él estaba solo, sin escolta y por lo que supe no hubo muertos ni heridos de gravedad-

-¿Crees que sea una trampa?- preguntó Hermione.

-Déjenme explicarles, tengo algo importante que decirles-

-¡Cállate! Nadie quiere oír tus mentiras _¡Impedimenta!_ \- gritó el pelirrojo con un movimiento de su varita Harry terminó chocando de espaldas contra la pared.

-Debes disculpar a mi sobrino, ha pasado por mucho y no eres su persona favorita en este momento-

-¡Tienen que oírme! No soy la persona que ustedes creen-

-¿Ah no? ¿No eres Harry James Potter?- preguntó el adulto con sarcasmo.

-Si, pero no soy el Harry Potter que ustedes conocen. Vengo de otra línea temporal, otra realidad.

-¿Qué?-

-Es cierto, volví atrás en el tiempo para cambiar el pasado, décadas de hecho. Y el resultado fue este mundo en el que vivimos, desperté esta mañana y todo es nuevo para mí-

-¿En serio crees que vamos a tragarnos ese cuento?-

-Es cierto, pueden utilizar la legeremancia o la poción de la verdad si no me creen-

-Buen intento, seguramente eres un experto en la Oclumancia y esa poción no es algo que se encuentra en cualquier tienda. Sólo grandes maestros son capaces de prepararla- respondió Hermione.

-En mi mundo nosotros somos grandes amigos y puedo probarlo. Eres una estudiante modelo que vive fascinada por los libros, detestas romper las reglas incluso si es para una buena causa. Ron tú eres fanático de los Chudley Cannons, le tienes miedo a las arañas y apuesto que siempre llevas contigo algún dulce o grageas de todos los sabores-

Todos quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Ron volvió a hablar -Eso no prueba nada, pudiste conseguir información a través de la Orden-

-Además es imposible viajar en el tiempo. Los giratiempos sólo permiten viajar durante horas. Algunos días como mucho-

-De hecho hay una teoría acerca de los viajes en el tiempo- agregó el adulto.

-Cronos- dijo Harry y el adulto lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Entonces es cierto? No es un mito-

-Es real, creí que podría mejorar las cosas pero sólo la empeoré-

-Disculpa mi escepticismo pero dudo que hayas podido cambiar la historia-

Harry largó un gran suspiro -Tu nombre es Tom Riddle, el relicario que llevas en el cuello era de tu madre Merope Gaunt. Eres descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y un hablante de la lengua Pársel-

-¿Puedes hablar Pársel?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Los únicos que lo sabían eran mis padres adoptivos y mi hermano mayor, el padre de Arthur. Algunas personas creen que por tener esa cualidad uno es un mago tenebroso y por eso decidí mantenerlo en secreto durante años- respondió y volvió la mirada a Harry -Tú fuiste quien me dejó en la casa de los Weasleys cuando era un bebé ¿Verdad?-

-Pensé que si te sacaba del orfanato y crecías con una familia amorosa y que te tratara bien-...-

-No me habría convertido en el monstruo que se supone que debí ser- finalizó el mientras suspiraba. Luego de unos segundos de silencio se volvió hacia los otros dos -Convoquen a una reunión, hay trabajo que hacer. Creo que te vendría bien una ducha caliente y ropa que no tenga tu sangre en ella- le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- preguntó Sirius a un joven que tenía frente a él.

-Es cierto, escuché que la resistencia capturó a Harry Potter-

-No puede ser cierto ¿Quiénes lo atacaron? Debieron ser al menos una docena para poder con él-

-No tenemos el número de agresores pero sabemos que la pelea fue corta, uno de los testigos vio como uno de ellos se quitó la máscara. Era Ron Weasley-

-Ahh si, los Weasleys siempre han sido la piedra de nuestros zapatos- comentó uno de los miembros de la Orden.

-Albus, debemos hacer algo. No podemos dejar a Harry prisionero de ellos-

-Entiendo tu enojo Sirius, pero lamentablemente no hay nada que podamos hacer. Nuestros enemigos están muy bien escondidos y sólo el guardián de los secretos puede decirnos dónde están. Tendremos que esperar a que algunos miembros aparezcan y capturarlos para que nos den toda la información posible-

-Pero...-

-Sé que te preocupas por tu ahijado, pero no olvides que es un joven capaz y más fuerte de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Si lo quisieran muerto ya habríamos encontrado su cuerpo, es evidente que lo tienen como prisionero y esperan al momento en que pueda serles útil, sólo podemos esperar a que cometan un error y cuando menos lo esperes Harry volverá con nosotros-

-Iré a Cabeza de puerco en Hogsmeade, veré que puedo averiguar de mis contactos allí-

-Te lo encargo Mundungus. Bien, ahora sólo nos queda seguir con nuestros planes-

* * *

Un adolescente estaba en su habitación recostado leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas. De repente sintió un hormigueo en su bolsillo, metió la mano en su túnica y sacó una pequeña moneda. Luego de observarla durante unos segundos, se cambió de ropa y buscó debajo de su cama una caja de madera. Se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo y cuando unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el cerrojo éste hizo un pequeño " _click_ " y la caja se abrió dejando ver un cenicero. En cuanto lo tomó con sus manos desapareció de allí.

* * *

 **CHAN! De vuelta con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste esta historia, no olviden comentar ;)**


	4. El plan

Harry estaba rodeado por varios adultos que lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero afortunadamente ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo miren de esa forma -Entonces- dijo el señor Weasey que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos -¿Dices que vienes de otro mundo?-

-Otra línea temporal, cambié el pasado y este mundo en el que viven ustedes fue el resultado de hacer eso-

-¿Es eso posible?- preguntó Molly Weasley.

-Según la leyenda Cronos era el titán del tiempo, si hay alguien que podría manipularlo e incluso alterarlo es él. Se dice que los primeros magos en construir los giratiempos fueron sus discípulos-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tan terrible era el mundo en el que vives?-

-Yo...la verdad es que luego de la guerra contra el mago más oscuro y terrible no creí que hubiera un mundo peor que en el que vivía. Perdí muchos amigos y aliados, incluyendo a alguien que era muy especial para mí-

-Entonces no lo hiciste por el mundo, lo hiciste por tu conveniencia-

-¡Ron!- le recriminaron.

-No, no, tiene razón. Intenté convencer a Cronos y a mí mismo que lo hacia por los demás. Pero la verdad es que lo hice por mí mismo, la idea de poder crecer con mis padres, ver a aquellos que no pude salvar. Fue un acto egoísta de mi parte- respondió con verguenza.

-En el mundo en el que tú vives ¿Nuestra hija sigue viva?-

-Sí, ella sigue vive, es una de las mejores hechiceras de su edad y una gran buscadora de Quidditch- dijo y vio cómo el señor Weasley apretaba fuerte la mano de su esposa -Ustedes son como la familia que nunca tuve, siempre me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, en especial usted señora Weasley, no había ocasión en el que no me diera uno de sus fuertes abrazos- comentó con nostalgia.

-¿Y nosotros éramos buenos amigos?- preguntó Ron.

-Los mejores, en nuestro primer año evitamos que la piedra filosofal cayera en malas manos, en segundo peleamos contra un basilisco, dementores y el fantasma de Salazar Slytherin, y en cuarto peleamos contra...- pero Harry no pudo seguir ya que sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza que hizo que se tambaleara.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Yo...no lo entiendo. No puedo recordar las aventuras de los últimos años ¿Qué me está pasando?-

-Temía que esto sucediera- dijo Riddle.

-¿A que te refieres tío?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sus recuerdos se están ajustando a esta línea temporal. Si no actuamos pronto, no recordará nada de su vida anterior y sus memorias serán reemplazadas por los de la realidad actual-

-Y volverá a ser el Harry Potter que nosotros conocemos- agregó Hermione.

-Exacto, es por eso que debemos ayudarlo a volver en el tiempo y que deshaga lo que hizo-

-¿Cómo? Cronos es el único que podría enviarme al momento en que cambié todo y se aseguró que no recordara como encontrarlo de nuevo-

-Hay un lugar donde podríamos encontrar información acerca de su ubicación-

-¿Cual es ése?- pregunto Hermione.

-El departamento de misterios-

* * *

La Orden del Fénix se encontraba reunida en Grimmauld Place. Sirius no podía contenerse -Por favor Albus, no puedes hablar en serio-

-Es cierto, me temo que Harry Potter ahora forma parte de nuestros enemigos-

-¿Cómo es posible? Siempre hizo todo lo que le hemos pedido, jamás hubo indicios de que fuera un traidor. Me niego a creerlo-

-Aún es pronto para saber si está con ellos por voluntad propia o lo han hechizado de alguna forma. Lamentablemente hasta que no se aclare la situación no podemos confiar en él-

-¿Y que haremos?- preguntó Lupin.

-Si mis suposiciones son ciertas debemos prepararnos. Pronto saldrán a la lucha y no podemos dejarles la ventaja-

-¿Qué haremos con Harry si lucha contra nosotros? No es como cualquier oponente, está muy entrenado en varias artes de la magia-

-Lo sé, yo mismo le enseñé un par de trucos. Pero no es mi familia, por lo tanto la decisión no me corresponde- respondió mirando a Sirius.

-Intentemos capturarlo con vida, quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto-

-¿Y si resulta que está con ellos por elección propia?- preguntó Snape.

-Yo mismo mataré al traidor-

* * *

-¡Estás bromeando!-

-Hace tiempo que no lo he hecho Molly- respondió Ryddle -Pero entiendo tu reacción, se que parece una locura...-

-¡Porque lo es! El Ministerio de Magia es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo junto con Howgarts y Gringotts. Nadie nunca ha intentado entrar por la fuerza-

-Eso es bueno, nadie esperará a que lo hagamos. Además es nuestra única oportunidad de cambiar todo esto-

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si fracasamos? O peor ¿Si logras enviarme de nuevo al pasado, antes que todo esto ocurriese?- le preguntó Harry al hombre quien habría sido su enemigo en otra vida.

-Sí, significa que nunca habré crecido con los Weasleys y que me volveré el mago oscuro que se suponía que fuese y luego tu acabarás con mi vida. No es el destino que yo hubiera querido, pero es el que debe ser, por el bien de ustedes y del mundo entero- dijo suspirando y todos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Cómo sugieres que entremos?-

-Tengo un aliado que nos ayudará a entrar- y un pequeño sonido se escuchó en la casa -Ya llegó- y cuando la puerta se abrió todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Tú?-

-Tuve que tomar un transporte muggle para venir a este lugar pero ver esa mirada de tonto sorprendido hizo que valiera la pena el viaje hasta aquí Weasley-

-¿Malfoy está con nosotros?-

-Perspicaz como siempre Granger ¿Pueden decirme por qué me llamaron? Debe ser algo muy importante para que arriesguen a que me descubran-

-Necesitamos entrar al Ministerio sin ser descubiertos para poder entrar al departamento de misterios-

Durante unos segundos pareció no dar crédito a sus oídos pero luego volvió a mostrar su expresión fría -Creo que necesito un trago y ustedes tienen mucho que explicarme- Al cabo de unos momentos lograron explicarle la situación al rubio -Ya veo, jamás pensé que el legendario Harry Potter pudiera meter la pata tan estrepitosamente. Debo admitir que tiene algo de gracia-

-¿Vas a ayudarnos o a burlarte?-

-Puedo hacer ambas Granger. Esta noche iremos al ministerio, que es cuando la seguridad es menos eficaz y habrá menos gente recorriendo el lugar, además necesitaremos algunos trucos extras que tengo a mi disposición en mi casa. Nos veremos en la entrada principal a medianoche, traten de estar preparados para lo peor-

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?-

-No tengo por qué darte mis motivos Weasley- le respondió con frialdad, Harry pudo notar un collar en su cuello, escondido debajo de su camisa y entendió todo.

-¿Fue por Ginny no es así?- y todos miraron a Harry quien se acercó a quien fue su amigo en otro tiempo e hizo el ademán de tomar su collar pero el otro se echó atrás -Tú la amabas-

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-

-Muchas cosas son distintas aquí, pero si hay algo que estoy seguro es que Ginny es y siempre será el amor de tu vida. Dime que no era la persona más especial, talentosa y testaruda que hayas conocido y con suficiente valentía para enfrentarse a cualquiera que intente dañar a gente inocente-

Malfoy se quedó pasmado un segundo y acto seguido le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo dejó en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz -¡Más te vale arreglar el desastre que causaste Potter!- y se fue de allí dando zancadas.

-¿Mi hermana y Malfoy? ¿Cómo es posible que ella estuviera con semejante imbécil? ¡Es un sucio Slytherin por Merlín!-

-¡Cállate Ronald! Tu hermana eligió el amor antes que el odio, espero que algún día puedas entenderlo Ronald Weasley- le recriminó su madre con seriedad y su esposo la miró atónito -Tú lo sabías Molly-

-Fui al cementerio a llevarle flores y allí estaba él. Con sólo verlo desde lejos me di cuenta cuanto quería a mi hija y que sufrió tanto o más que nosotros cuando ella murió. Si llegamos a tener éxito esta noche nuestra hija no sólo volverá estar viva, sino que además podrá disfrutar la vida al lado de alguien que la ama, es todo lo que siempre quise para ella-

-Debemos prepararnos para esta noche. Sugiero que descansen bien y aprovechen estos momentos, de una u otra forma todo se terminará- les dijo Riddle y todos quedaron en silencio y asintieron.

* * *

 **Buenas! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, si alguno tiene preguntas acerca de la relación de Malfoy con Ginny es porque esta historia sería una continuación/crossover de otra historia que escribí que se llama "el niño que vivió y ascendió" Es más larga y con distintas parejas excepto por Ron/Hermione**


	5. Todo o nada

Era casi medianoche, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza como un millón de luces en el cielo. Todos estaban descansado o preparándose para la gran batalla, excepto Harry que estaba fuera de la Madriguera observando el cielo y pensativo -Deberías descansar- le dijo una voz y vio a Riddle se acercaba con dos tazas de café con chocolate y le ofreció una, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-Gracias, no podía dormir. Tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar y además tengo miedo de que si llegara a dormirme podría despertarme sin mis recuerdos-

-Descuida, según mis cálculos aún falta mucho para que te olvides de tu vida anterior y te conviertas en el siniestro personaje de esta realidad- dijo sonriendo y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también-Apuesto que es una situación extraña para tí, estar sentado y tomando café con quien debería ser tu peor enemigo-

-He visto cosas que la mayoría no podría ni imaginar, pero esto...lo supera todo-

-Si, a veces causo ese efecto. Mi otro yo no era de bromear muy seguido ¿Verdad?-

-Digamos que tenía un sentido del humor bastante sombrío-

-Puedo darme una idea, en ocasiones estuve cerca de ir al lado oscuro-

-¿De veras?-

-El dolor y el resentimiento a veces pueden causar mas daño que los golpes y los maleficios. La primera vez que me sentí así fue cuando conocí a mi padre Muggle, siempre estuve intrigado acerca de mis orígenes por lo que estuve investigando durante años hasta que lo encontré-

-¿Te reuniste con él?-

-No directamente, lo observé durante un tiempo, a que se dedicaba, su actitud hacia los demás. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta la clase de persona que era-

-¿Y luego?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Me marché de allí sin hablarle siquiera, la verdad es que ese hombre no se merecía ser el padre de nadie. Abandonarme fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por mí, si hubiera crecido bajo su influencia probablemente hubiera sido como él, un arrogante, egoísta que nunca se preocupó por nadie excepto por sí mismo. Los Weasleys eran mi familia, nada más importaba-

Harry lo miró asombrado -Definitivamente no eres como el Riddle que conocí ¿Y la siguiente?-

-Cuando murió Amanda, mi prometida, fue el día más triste de mi vida- y le enseño el anillo que llevaba.

-Lo lamento mucho-

-No fue tu culpa-

-Sí, si lo fue. Si no hubiera cambiado la historia ella seguiría viva-

-No estaría muy seguro, por lo que tengo entendido mi otro yo tenía cierto desprecio por los hijos de muggles-

-¿Era hija de muggles?-

-Así es y también una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación. Excepto en Herbología, siempre tenía que pedirle ayuda a su prima Pomona-

-¿Pomona Sprout?-

-¿La conoces?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Fue mi profesora de Herbología y Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuff-

-Que pequeño es el mundo. Si, ellas eran tan unidas que parecían hermanas. Pomona me ayudó a sobrellevar el dolor, decía que si dejaba que el odio y el dolor me consumieran terminaría en un camino del que no podría regresar. Por lo visto hice bien en escucharla- finalizó mientras bebía su café.

-Eres un buen hombre. No merecías haber pasado por eso-

-Todos tenemos nuestros demonios. En fin ¿Tu tenías novia en tu otra vida?-

-Tenía, ella murió-

-¿Que le sucedió?-

-Intentó ayudarme a detenerte y luego...-pero el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

-Entiendo. Parece que en cada realidad tú y yo terminamos lastimándonos mutuamente- le dijo haciendo una mueca y al cabo de unos segundos Harry comprendió lo que quiso decir: él fue quien acabó con la prometida de Riddle.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y todos estaban reuniéndose para la batalla -Espero que sepas lo que haces Potter- le dijo Ron.

-El hecho de que terminara en esta situación demuestra lo contrario. Pero confío en que podremos ganar si estamos todos juntos. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, el tiempo apremia-

* * *

Dumbledore estaba en su despacho analizando en últimos acontecimientos, luego de un largo suspiro se puso de pie -Harry...me decepcionas muchacho. Creí haberte enseñado bien- y se dirigió a la red flú desapareciendo de allí.

* * *

Harry y el resto estaban en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia, los Weasleys y Hermione se encontraban en la retaguardia, mientras que Tom Riddle estaba a su lado cosa que le daba seguridad y al mismo tiempo desconfianza -¿Entramos de una vez?-

-Aguarden, Draco dijo que debíamos esperar a la señal-

-¿Qué señal?- preguntó Ron y en ese momento la puerta voló en pedazos y varios vidrios saltaron por los aires.

-Creo que es esa ¡Vamos!- y fueron corriendo donde el rubio los esperaba.

-Si que sabes causar una buena entrada-

-Es mi especialidad, rápido antes que este lugar se llene de guardias-

-¿Cómo entraste aquí Malfoy?-

-Le pedí a mi elfo doméstico que me trajera hasta aquí-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Los magos subestiman a las otras criaturas mágicas. Nadie pondría una barrera que prohíba aparecer a un elfo, ya que sólo hacen lo que se les pide- respondió Harry.

-Gracias por la lección Potter, mejor encontremos el departamento de Misterios- le dijo Ron y en ese momento se aparecieron frente a ellos Lupin, Sirius, Tonks y Moody.

-Será mejor que se marchen de aquí. Mientras puedan- dijo Sirius -Harry...¿Qué haces con ellos? ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?-

-No soy el Harry que conoces Sirius, lamento que debamos estar en lados opuestos. Pero este mundo no es el que debe ser, debo cambiarlo mientras aún pueda-

-Menos mal que tus padres no están vivos para verte. Dumbledore te dio todo, te protegió, te entrenó, te dio un propósito y tú lo traicionas-

-Dumbledore los está utilizando, sólo quiere gobernar sobre muggles y magos. Eso de "por el bien de todos" no es mas que una excusa. Deberían saberlo-dijo Hermione.

-¡Suficiente! No estamos aquí para parlotear _¡Desmaius!_ \- gritó Moody pero Riddle detuvo su ataque. Al cabo de pocos segundos todos se estaban lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-Harry, aún estás a tiempo de volver con nosotros- le suplicó Lupin.

-Lo siento, pero esto es lo correcto y creo que parte de tí lo sabe. Dime que no te sentiste mal cuando acabaste con Fenrir Greyback, aún cuando era un monstruo que le gustaba morder a niños inocente ¿No sientes que todo esto debería ser de otro modo?-

-Hace tiempo que dejé de pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Cuando murieron tus padres Sirius y yo prometimos que haríamos todo lo necesario para terminar la guerra, por cualquier método necesario- dijo con seriedad.

-¡Y todo por culpa de ustedes! James y Lily seguirían con vida si no fuera por estos traidores- gritó Sirius apuntando con el dedo a Riddle.

-¡Es mentira! Mi tío jamás les hizo daño a los Potter-

-No es lo que Dumbledore dijo-

-¿Nunca se les ocurrió que él podría estar equivocado o mintiendo?-

-Suficiente charla _¡Desmaius!_ -

- _¡Protego Máxima!_ \- gritó Harry -¡ _Petrificulus totalus_!- y Lupin quedó inmovilizado.

-Me sorprende Harry, nunca usas ese hechizo, siempre vas al ataque directo-

-No soy a persona que tú crees. No disfruto lastimar si no es necesario-

-Harry ve con Draco, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- le dijo Riddle. Y vio que Malfoy le hacía señas desde arriba, utilizando sus reflejos de Quidditch fue esquivando y bloqueando maldiciones hasta llegar adonde estaba el rubio.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijeron de mis padres?-

-Hay cosas que tú no sabes Potter- le respondió el Slytherin mientras subían hacia las oficinas principales del Ministerio.

* * *

Mientras Harry y Malfoy iban desarmando y aturdiendo a los guardias no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había sucedido a sus padres, en ese momento otro flashback apareció en su mente. Se vio a sí mismo en un funeral dejando flores a dos tumbas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, en ese momento el anciano director se acercó y le ofreció sus condolencias, mientras le explicaba que esto no era el fin, sino el principio. Al cabo de un momento recobró la compostura y volvió a la realidad.

-¡Oye! No estamos de paseo, deja de soñar despierto-

-Acabo de tener otro recuerdo de esta vida. Mis padres fueron asesinados, pero no por Riddle o los Weasleys-

-Tus padres eran magos excepcionales, pero siempre se mantuvieron neutrales durante la guerra. Dumbledore vio el potencial que tenías y sabía que la única forma de que pelees de su lado era si tenías una razón para hacerlo. Pocas cosas motivan tanto como la venganza-

-No puedo creerlo-

-Y después dicen que los de Slytherin somos malvados-

-Nunca te he considerado malvado Draco, en mi vida anterior eras uno de mis mejores amigos-

-¿Me vas a decir que Weasley y yo éramos los mejores amigos también?-

-Al principio se detestaban, pero luego se volvieron más cercanos. Yo diria que tenían una rivalidad amistosa entre un Griffindor y un Slytherin...y una rivalidad entre cuñados- le respondió y Harry pudo notar una pequeña mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa.

-No debemos fallar- dijo recuperando la compostura.

-No podemos. Esto es todo o nada ¿Cuánto falta?-

-Ya casi, sólo debemos ¡Ahhhhgg- y el rubio cayó al suelo por un hechizo que recibió.

-¡Draco! ¡Despierta! -pero era inútil, su amigo ya no estaba entre los vivos.

-Lo siento mucho Harry, pero tu amigo fue demasiado lejos en su traición, igual que tú-

-Dumbledore...-y el joven estaba frente a quien fue su director, su consejero y su amigo en otra vida. La batalla más difícil de su vida estaba por dar inicio.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo capi, perdón si tardo tanto en actualizar. No olviden dejar reviews ;)**


	6. ¿Final o principio?

Harry sentía que el tiempo se había congelado, aún intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Draco yacía muerto en el suelo a manos del mismo Dumbledore y ahora él sería el siguiente si no tenía cuidado -Lamento lo de tu amigo Harry pero el señor Malfoy nos traicionó y era demasiado peligroso que siguiera con vida, era mejor esto que entregarlo a los Dementores-

-Draco podrá ser muchas cosas, pero nunca fue un traidor. Era una buena persona que hizo lo correcto-

-¿Atacando el Ministerio? ¿Rebelarse contra los suyos?-

-Protegiendo a los débiles, a aquellos que no podían defenderse contra la Orden-

-No entiendes Harry, es por el bien de todos-

-¿Que hay de mis padres? ¿Lo que les sucedió "fue por el bien de todos"?

-Tus padres fueron mis mejores estudiantes, y al ser su hijo sabía que tendrás aptitudes y un fuerte poder mágico, pero eran inflexibles y sobreprotectores. No hubiesen permitido que te entrenara-

-Eres un maldito monstruo-

-No los maté Harry, sólo dejé que algunos rumores acerca de su paradero se esparcieran y...

-¡LOS DEJÓ MORIR! ¡Sabía que iban a matarlos y no movió un maldito dedo para ayudarlos!-

-Lamento que lo veas así Harry, pero nunca quise que esto llegara tan lejos. Sólo quería lo mejor para los nuestros y para eso los muggles deben entender cual es su lugar, son débiles y autodestructivos, deben ser guiados-

-¡No los estás guiando, los estás matando!- y lanzó un hechizo pero el anciano logró bloquearlo.

-Nunca es fácil cambiar el mundo Harry, debe haber sacrificios-

-Esa decisión no le corresponde. No pierda el tiempo intentando convencerme, no soy el Harry que usted conoce, vengo de otra línea de tiempo. Y tengo que volver al pasado y corregir el error que cometí-

-¿Volver?- y el hombre hizo un gesto de sorpresa -Conseguiste llegar a Cronos, debo decir que estoy impresionado. Siempre creí que era nada más que una leyenda-

-Es real y debo encontrarlo para volver todo a la normalidad-

-Me temo que no puedo permitirlo, hay mucho en juego y podrías arruinar todo por lo que he trabajado-

-Entonces que así sea profesor _¡Desmaius!_ -

-No podrás contra mí con si sigues con esos ataques tan débiles, el Harry que yo conozco ya habría intentado asesinarme ¡ _Impedimenta!-_

- _¡Protego!-_ Harry sabía que el anciano director tenía razón, debía empezar a pelear con todas sus fuerzas o perdería, decidió optar por otra estrategia y apuntó su varita hacia el techo - _¡Confringo!-_ provocando una explosión sobre ellos y grandes escombros empezaron a caerse.

-Nada mal Harry, pero no lo suficientemente bueno _¡Imperio!_ \- y Harry volvió a sentir esa sensación de placer y calma que tanto ansiaba - _Ríndete y arroja tu varita_ \- dijo la voz de Dumbledore en su mente, pero ya estaba preparado para ese tipo de ataque -¡JAMAS!-

-Me sorprendes Harry, siempre fuiste muy dotado. Sabía que la maldición Imperius no serviría contra ti pero tenía que intentarlo. Creo que no tengo más alternativa que acabarte _¡Avada...-_ pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Tom Riddle lanzó la maldición Cruciatus contra el director, quien se retorcía en el suelo, pero a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía logró apuntar su varita contra su agresor y lanzó un hechizo que le provocó un corte en la garganta.

-¡NO!- gritó Harry y fue corriendo hacia el adulto que estaba herido en el suelo y apoyó su varita donde brotaba sangre - _¡Episkey!_ \- y la herida empezó a cerrarse dejando una visible cicatriz -Debemos irnos-

-No, ve tú yo me encargaré de Dumbledore-

-Es poderoso, si te quedas...-

-Eso ya no importa, si logras volver atrás nada de esto sucederá y todo volverá a la normalidad -respondió. Al ver que el director estaba recobrando sus fuerzas se dirigió hacia él -Espero que logres recordar lo que has visto aquí y que sepas que en otro tiempo y lugar hubo un Tom Riddle que no era un monstruo como el que conociste- y lo empujó fuera de la habitación, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara automáticamente luego de eso. Se podía escuchar el ruido entre los dos magos atacándose entre ellos.

-Adiós Tom-

* * *

Harry corría a gran velocidad en dirección a las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al departamento de misterios. Una vez allí vio que el lugar era un enorme laberinto lleno de estantes con distintos objetos, pergaminos antiguos, joyas raras y otros más. Luego de revisar rápidamente entre ellos, sintió una punzada en su cabeza y giró hasta encontrar una pequeña esfera luminosa, debajo de ella tenía un papel que decía " _Harry Potter y Cronos_ ". Al verla quedó tan sorprendido como aliviado y la cogió-

-Siempre nos preguntamos que relación tendrías con el señor del tiempo -dijo una voz y vio a Sirius y Lupin de pie apuntándolo con sus varita- Pero sólo aquellos cuyo nombre aparecen en las profecías pueden tomarlo, por lo tanto solo tú podrías tomarla- agregó el licántropo.

-Sirius, Lupin, deben entender...-

-¿Que has venido hasta aquí para obtener esto, lo cual arruinaría para siempre los planes de la Orden?- dijo su padrino.

-¡No! Esto me daría la oportunidad de volver al pasado y arreglar lo que hice, esta guerra, tantas muertes-

-Lo sabemos- finalizó Lupin y sin previo aviso atacó a Sirius dejándolo inconsciente, lo cual dejó a Harry sorprendido -Tenías razón, este mundo, esto en lo que me he convertido... está mal, pero tú puedes cambiarlo, ten -y le entregó un pequeño bolígrafo -Es un traslador, si aprietas el botón te llevará al pueblo donde vivo, una vez allí deberás seguir solo-

-Lamento todo por lo que has pasado Remus-

-Eso ya no importa ¡VETE!- y al apretar al punta del bolígrafo Harry desapareció de allí. Una vez que quedó a solas con su amigo inconsciente el adulto lanzó un largo suspiro y apuntó su varita en su sien derecha - _Avada Kedavra_...- y su cuerpo cayó al piso.

* * *

Luego de un largo recorrido que Harry sintió que duró una eternidad llegar al mismo lugar donde todo comenzó: el templo de Cronos. Dentro del lugar el amo y señor del tiempo se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre -Veo que has vuelto, te esperaba. Aunque creí que no llegarías hasta dentro de 5 minutos, el té y las galletas están casi listas-

-No he venido a comer-

-Los jóvenes...siempre tan apresurados. Pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has pasado para regresar aquí entiendo tu actitud-

-Entonces ¿Me permitirá regresar?-

El ser se puso de pie, imponente y poderoso como lo recordaba, y cuando parecía que iba a rechazarlo sólo esbozó una sonrisa -Claro ¿Por qué no? Ha sido una historia interesante- dijo enseñándole un grueso pergamino que parecía brillar y lo hizo levitar hasta un estante donde había otros iguales.

-¿Qué son ésos?-

-Alteraciones temporales. Como dije antes, no eres el único mago que ha intentado reescribir el pasado, algunos tuvieron suerte de volver aquí y enmendar su error, otros no llegaron tan lejos. Pero todos aprendieron que el tiempo es algo peligroso y no se debe jugar con él-

-No estaba jugando con él-

-Manipularlo a tu antojo y tratar de que la historia sea como tú creías que debería haber sido. Es casi lo mismo-

-Creí que hacía lo correcto- se defendió.

-Igual que Tom Riddle Y Albus Dumbledore. Hacer lo correcto no es difícil, sino saber cuando es lo correcto-

-¿Puedo volver a esa noche?-

-Te enviaré a tu tiempo, antes de que vinieras aquí por primera vez. Pero antes debo hacer algo- y apoyó su mano sobre su brazo haciendo que éste ardiera mucho provocando que gritara -¡¿Que diablos haces?!-

-Un pequeño recordatorio. Para que sepas que NUNCA debes regresar aquí y además el diseño me pareció bonito- le dijo y cuando Harry se fijó en la quemadura vio la imagen de un pequeño reloj de arena en su brazo derecho -No te preocupes, está hechizado para que sólo tú puedas verlo. Y en cuanto a tu pedido...-y chasqueó sus dedos y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró sentado en la oficina del director de Hogwarts -¿Profesor Dumbledore?-

-¡Harry! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Creí que estabas viajando por el mundo antes de empezar tu último año en el colegio-

-Yo...tengo mucho que contarle profesor- y le relató al anciano profesor con lujo de detalles todo por lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

-¡Fascinante! Nunca dejas de sorprenderme muchacho. Aunque debo agregar que lamento mucho lo que mi contraparte te hizo pasar-

-No era realmente usted profesor, así como el Tom Riddle que conocí no era el mismo de aquí-

-Cierto, pero no del todo. Debo admitir que de joven me sentí tentado por el poder, la política y sus posibilidades. Me alegra saber que dedicarme a la docencia fue la mejor elección que he hecho-

-Ciertamente. Lo curioso es que aún tengo algunas memorias de aquel mundo. Recuerdos de cuando mi madre me leía cuentos antes de irme a dormir, o cuando jugaba Quidditch con Sirius y mi padre. Tal vez sea un efecto secundario por haber estado en ambas líneas temporales-

-O tal vez sea un regalo- le respondió esbozando una sonrisa -Tus amigos están en clase con el profesor Snape. Puedes ir a verlos más tarde-

-Claro pero hay algo que debo hacer antes ¿Puedo retirarme?-

-Por supuesto muchacho, este colegio siempre será tu hogar-

-Adiós profesor-

-Hasta luego Harry- y cuando el adulto quedó a solas en su despacho se arremangó la túnica y observó una pequeña marca en su arrugado brazo -Cronos...aun sigues dándome lecciones-

* * *

 ** _EPÍLOGO_**

Harry estaba un cementerio de pie frente a una tumba -Es una pena que las cosas no hubieran sido de la misma forma aquí. Mismo talento y habilidad pero con una personalidad totalmente diferente, supongo que en esa ocasión la crianza fue más influyente que la naturaleza. Aprendí que en lugar de lamentar lo que he perdido debo estar agradecido por lo que aún tengo y todo lo que aún puedo vivir. Quiero darte las gracias y decirte que empezaré a vivir mi presente en lugar de obsesionarme con el pasado y espero que donde sea que estés puedas estar en paz y felicidad- y con un movimiento de su varita conjuró un enorme ramo de flores y las dejó en la tumba, antes de irse apoyó su varita sobre la lápida haciendo una pequeña modificación.

-Adiós viejo amigo- y desapareció de allí.

En la tumba se podía ver en letras grandes y claras :

 **TOM RIDDLE WEASLEY**

 **" _EN LA OSCURIDAD MÁS PROFUNDA ENCONTRARÁS LA LUZ MÁS BRILLANTE_ "**


End file.
